


Stardust [STARMAKER MONSTER MAKER]

by Ronica_Zaprin



Series: Crossover oneshots and storys [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Headcanon, One Shot, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Undertale, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronica_Zaprin/pseuds/Ronica_Zaprin
Summary: A one shot of a mixing Headcanon of monster dust being stardust and crowley making stars before he fellIf people like it I'll do more one shots of this crossover
Series: Crossover oneshots and storys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929250
Kudos: 2





	Stardust [STARMAKER MONSTER MAKER]

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes please let me know  
> I hope this story inspires more uncommon crossovers  
> Any one new to good omens fandom god is referred to by She/her  
> If anyone like I could try making one shot chapters of Aziraphale and crowley interactions with the monsters

There is a tale the monsters of the underground long forgotten, older then the first human falling underground and the monster prince, older then the war that put them under mt ebot. Almost as old as the earth itself.  
This is the tale of how monsters are made of dust, stardust to be specific.

This is the tale of how monsters came to be.

Long ago befor the earth came to be. Before angels fell from the sky.  
All the angels made by Her had tasks to do, all kinds from flora to fauna to landscapes, even the stars and planets had to be crafted.

A starmaker was in the soon to be space of a star moving, gathering, and weaving the stardust around pushing it all together. When they got finished there was extra stardust left over a good amount but not enough to make another proper star. To small to even be a dwarf star. 

The starmaker, not wanting to leave it where it would fade, started to carry it with them putting some of there grace into the star to have it shine alittle brighter so not to lose track of it. The small ball of stardust seem to radiate some of the love and compassion that was poured into it, going unnoticed due to all the love the universe radiated itself.

The starmaker took the star with them everywhere seeking a good place to put it to the sky but no where seemed good enough. They would add more grace now and again if the light seemed to fade a tad. The other angels stopped asking about it after a while though the archangels seemed to stare at the star ball filled with love as though it would bring trouble. 

One day a war broke out in heaven, two sides in a fight over Her love and the love of humans she told them to love more.  
The starmaker was fine with the humans but wanted to know why, so many questions falling from there lips, they soon found themselfs falling.

The curious starmaker held on to their ball of light till it slipped from them, their wings began to burn as they fell lightyears fast into the sulfur below with the other Fallen ones. As for the star the grace it was filled with weaken greatly but the love and compassion it had stayed.

She took hold of the star and in seeing it filled with love decided that perhaps the humans could use some company later on.

And one day some years after humans were made and left Her garden, She send the ball of stardust flying to the earth. The dust fell from the ball as it floated down to the surface. (All the while a demon and angel watched unsure what it meant.)

Dust that had gathered together formed (very weak yet held powerful magic) souls then bodys took form from stardust itself. But unfortunately (yet fortune) no one was told to love these new beings. (With heaven ignoring them, hell did as well as monster souls didn't go either up or down so it was pointless to bless or temp them.)

And that is how monsters came to be.

As how the war that sent the monsters into ebott started?  
Hell noticed the monsters loving nature seem to bring "the best out of humans" and sent their best (or worse) to do something. Though the demon sent didn't need to do anything as a humans king's greed learned what power monster keeped to themselfs (it shock the demon, Crowley, as well but he sent no word of THAT back down below nor did the angel, Aziraphale, sent any word above about it as well) and started a war the monsters could not win. Or hope to survive. It was by miracles (angelic and demonic ) that the humans trapped the monsters instead of wiping them out.

(They couldn't believe they somehow got away with it "saving the monsters from genocide will give the humans involved a chance of redemption for showing mercy" , "once the monsters get free the humans in there prejudice will start another war with them" )

Time passes by and one day after when the world didn't end, monsters became free thanks to a human with strong will over time. (So strong no one noticed when time gone back not even the angels and demons) And monsters got to see the sky where their stardust came from once again.


End file.
